Code Lyoko Overdrive
by Spiderwick11
Summary: After six months of normal life the warriors discover that Xana is back. With the help of two kids who know about Xana and Aelita, the warriors are back in action. Will Xana stay dead this time? How did he come back to life? And does it have something to do with the new warriors? Find out. Rated T for swearing and minor sexual innuendo.


Episode 1: Xana Rebooted

The super computer flashes on.

ACTIVATING CODE: REBOOT

It had been six months since the day he had been killed. Six months since he took his father down with him. Six months since his sister and her friends had gained victory. 666. Or so they thought on each one. He had been killed but at the last second he activated a code in the computer to stop him from meeting with the activation of code reboot he would live. Sadly Franz Hopper hacked into his system and if he was revived so was Hopper. He could not be at full power because the warriors still held the codes.

REBOOT AT 25%

He was looking over every evil warlord across history. Attila the Hun, Napoleon, Hitler, and many others. He would be the one to make them look like, as the humans say, chicken shits. If he had known the Lyoko warriors where going to be so strong he would have been more careful. He would have summoned his secret weapon and the Kolossus was not the most powerful monster in his arsenal, and he would use it with the Kolossus.

REBOOT AT 50%

He remembered when his dear sister and him used to play. Month after month of using his powers to protect her and make balls of light for her to chase. Then it happened. Their mother was taken. He actually made himself a physical body and tried to stop them, but gunshots still effected him long enough for them to escape. Franz blamed him, the boy who had just lost his mother. He went back into Lyoko and a idea came into his head that made him think he should do something: he was the only one who could stop things like this. Rape, murder, theft, and kidnapping all happened because human law enforcement wasn't strong enough. If he could rule the world, no one would be evil. That was what the innocent thought started as.

REBOOT AT 75%

But as the months went on he relined that humans couldn't be stopped. It was in their nature. He would have to rip their will from them and make them all slaves. Live would go on and no one would know any better. What they wouldn't know is that they can no longer commit crimes or do anything sinful. But then the warriors came. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi. They stopped him at every turn. Even with William he still lost. But that was not going to happen again.

REBOOT AT 95%

He is God. He is Zeus. He is Ra. He is the great ruler. HE IS LORD XANA!

REBOOT COMPLETE

"And I will make this planet burn." He said in the middle of sector five.

The next day...

It is a normal Sunday at Kadic Academy. Everyone is either out in the town or studying for a test on Monday. The ex Lyoko Warriors are all in the lunch room. Odd was currently eating like a walking stomach. "Odd I swear on of these days your gonna eat too much." Jeremie said. "There is no such thing as eating too much Einstein." Odd replied. Then an announcement came over the school's bell system. "Would William Dunbar and Aelita Stones come to the principal's office. Again would William Dunbar and Aelita Stones come to the front office." "William if it was just you I'd assume something was wrong but with Aelita you must have done something right." Ulrich said. "Nothing that can come to mind." William the two said as of them set off for the principal's office.

When they walked in something was different. Two kids they had never seen where in the room with Delmas. Good morning, Aelita and William." Delmas said when they walked in. "We have two new students who are very important." Delmas said. "Their names are Shane and Sapphire Xypher and they are the children of a very rich man named Ben Xypher of Xypher Gaming Incorporated. Their father's corporation is American based and they are students who have transferred here. I should also mention they are twins." He said. Then Aelita and William looked at the two. The boy had brown hair with gold streaks in it that went down to his forehead, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a red T-shirt, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. The girl had black hair with blue streaks in it and the back of her hair went to her back, blue eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing a black shirt, a blue short skirt, and black knee high boots. "I am telling you this because they are your new roommates and you are to show them around the school." Delmas said. Shane and Sapphire walked up to William and Aelita. Shane put his hand out. "Shane Xypher, at your service." Said the guy. "Hello. I am Sapphire." She said in a monotone. They went back to the cafeteria.

The four of them walked into the cafeteria and Odd was eating William's food. "Oh for the love of- ODD! What did I tell you about eating my food?" "That I should because you always get enough." Odd said. "No I said you SHOULDN'T because when you do I NEVER get enough." William said. "Who are those two with with you?" Ulrich asked. "These are Shane and Sapphire Xypher." William said. Odd spit milk to the left of him where Sissy was walking by. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. "Odd, you are getting on my last nerves!" Sissy shouted. "Sorry Sissy, but these two are probably the richest teenagers in France." Odd said. Sissy rolled her eyes and walked away. "I can't believe you used to date her Odd." Yumi said. "I date her for two months and I never hear the end of it!" Odd shouted. Then he turned to the twins. ""You two sit here now." Odd said. "Sure, why not?" Shane asked. "Ok." Sapphire said. "Guys these are Ulrich, Jeremie, Yumi, and Odd." William said. "Hey." Ulrich said. "Hello." Yumi replied. "It is nice to meet you." Jeremie said. "I can't believe I am sitting within two feet of you." Odd said. "Why are you so hyped about these two?" Yumi asked. "Because I own every game console they have made." Odd said. "Alright Sapphire I called it. Fork over ten Euros." Shane said. She grumbled while handing her brother ten Euros. "What did you call?" Ulrich asked. "I called that we would meet a fan on our first day here." Shane said. Then suddenly a beeping went off in Jeremie's computer. All of the warriors eyes widened. "What was that?" Sapphire asked with an intrigued look. "Uh, nothing it was just, uh my alarm to when we have to go to the rec room!" Jeremie said. "Well can we come with?" Shane asked. "Uh its more of a private thing but maybe next time." Yumi said. Then they all took off. "Where's the fire?" Shane asked under his breath. "Now that they are gone can we get on with our search?" Sapphire asked. "You really want to find out what he did to Jace don't you?" Shane asked. "Yeah, he's our brother." Sapphire replied. "Fine. I found a suspicious factory that is giving off high levels of energy." Shane said. "Then let's go." Sapphire said.

The Factory

The warriors where around the supercomputer. The tower had deactivated itself and the warriors where confused. "How the hell did Xana come back to life?" Ulrich asked. "Why did he deactivate his own tower?" William asked. "I can answer that William." Jeremie said. "He reset Lyoko with that tower and now something in the code has changed." Jeremie said. "What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "It was the basic security measures. The ones that prevent pain and felling in Lyoko." Jeremie said. "So we can feel pain now?" Odd asked. "Yes and you might be able to feel the environments too." Jeremie said. Then they heard the elevator going. "What the hell?" William asked. The doors opened and inside where Shane and Sapphire. "What the fuck?!" Shane and Sapphire shouted. "What are you doing here?!" Jeremie asked. "We could ask you the same question!" Shane shouted. "Einstein activate the return to the past!" Odd shouted. Jeremie was typing when Shane said "Supercomputer deny access to RTTPN program until given further notice. Authorization code L7X3C11." The supercomputer denied Jeremie access. "What?!" Jeremie shouted."Now tell us how you know about my uncle's lab." Shane said. "Uncle? You must have the wrong place. This belongs to Franz Hopper." Aelita said. "So he did change his name. Old uncle Waldo never took chances ever since Athena was taken." Everyone stopped dead. "Waldo and Athena? How do you know about my parents?" Aelita asked. "Parents? No no no. Don't go around claiming your Aelita Shaffer's sister." Sapphire said. "I'm not. I am her." Aelita said. "No. Aelita?" Shane asked. Then he pulled a pendant out of his shirt and showed it. Xana's symbol was etched in it. He opened it and on the sides where pictures of Shane and Sapphire. In the middle was Aelita with a black haired boy with pale skin. His hair was hanging at his eyes and combed over the right one. "Oh my god." Aelita said. Then she ran and gave Shane a hug. He hugged back and tears where in his eyes. "I thought I lost you and Waldo." Shane said. "What is going on?" Odd asked. "Guys these are my cousins Shane and Sapphire Hopper. Their father was my mother's brother." Aelita said. "But then shouldn't they be like 21?" Ulrich asked. "Yep. Us and Lita where born within two month of each other." Shane said. "We hid out in our father's version of Lyoko. It was called the Cortex and we hid in it until we where supposed to be seventeen." Sapphire said. "Who is the dark haired guy?" William asked. "Well we call him Xander but his real name is Xana." Shane said. Then the room got quiet again. "What?" Sapphire asked. "Xander he, he betrayed me and my father." Aelita said. "Lita you always had a great sense of humor." Shane said. "It's true. Xana tried killing us and now he is back." Ulrich said. "Am I supposed to believe a guy I just met an hour ago?"" Shane asked.. "Oh but it is too true Shane." Said a voice on the computer.

They turned and saw Xana's face on the screen. "Xander?" Shane asked. He looked older then in the picture and his hair was slicked back. "I don't go by that name anymore. It's Xana now." The AI replied. "Please tell me they are joking." Shane pleaded. "I would but then that would be lying now wouldn't it?" Xana asked. Then a tower activated. "Oh crap, a tower in the desert is active!" Jeremie said. "Well looks like I will be seeing you all soon." Xana said. Then he left. "You guys better head to the scanner room." Jeremie said. "We're coming too." Shane said. "Having newbies with us? Last time William got possessed and we had a helluva lot harder time winning." Ulrich said. "We aren't newbies. We fought in the Cortex." Sapphire said. "You guys could need help." Jeremie said. "What do you mean Einstein?" Odd asked. "Around the tower there are monsters I can't identify. You might need backup." Jeremie replied. "See? Now can we go? I wanna see if I can't kick some sense into Xander." Shane said. They all went into the scanner. "Let's send the newbies in first. William, Shane, and Sapphire get in." Ulrich said. "Ya know, you're being a fucking asshole kraut." Shane said. "What did you just call me?" Ulrich asked. Then Jeremie came over the intercom. "Stop bickering and get in already." He said. "Transfer William. Transfer Shane. Transfer Sapphire. Scanner. Virtualization."

After going through the digital tunnel, the three of them landed in the desert sector. William was in the outfit he had before Xana captured him. William looked over at the twin's outfits. Shane had a gold, sleeveless shirt with a silver chest-plate. He had black, baggy pants with bronze knee-guards. He wasn't wearing any shoes. On his hands he had black, finger-less gloves with gold knuckles. On his arms where dragon tattoos etched in gold. His eyes where gold too. On his back was a knight's sword made of gold and a silver shield. Sapphire was different in many ways. She had a blue cloak with a black undershirt that covered her arms and everything. she had blue combat boots, and black pants that were tight fitting. She had blue finger-less gloves and a white book tucked into the waist of her pants. On her back she had a scythe with a black blade. Her eyes where the normal shade of blue. "Wow you two look nice." William said. Then they saw Odd and Ulrich virtualize. The two of them took a second to take in the new warrior's costumes. Then Yumi and Aelita arrived. "Alright Jeremie, where's the tower?" Ulrich asked. "It is due west about seven miles." Jeremie said. "Any idea what the attack is?" Yumi asked. "I have checked the news and nothing is- Oh no." Jeremie said. "What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Xana is trying to take all of the supercomputer's files. To make things worse I can't activate any other programs until that tower is deactivated." Jeremie said. "Well I guess we better hurry then." Shane said. "Has anyone else noticed how hot it is here?" Odd asked. "Yes. Xana has activated systems that allow us to feel what this environment is like." Aelita said. "Guys you have three Krabs coming towards you." Jeremie said. Then lasers came from behind them. They all turned and they saw the Krabs running at them. "Hey Shane. If you wanna prove yourself deal with these Krabs." Ulrich said. "Easy." Shane replied. He pulled his sword and shield off his back and got ready. The Krabs shot at him but his shield took all the damage. Then he jumped onto the lead Krab's back and stabbed it's eye. Then he turned and shouted "Fire blade!" He slashed his sword in the air and fire came out, destroying the Krabs.

"How was that kraut?" Shane asked. "Will you stop fucking calling me that?" Ulrich asked. "Then you stop being an asshole." Shane said. "Will you stop fighting and get to the tower? Xana is already at 45%!" Jeremie shouted. The two glared at each other and then the group ran towards the tower. When they got to the tower they saw the new monsters Jeremie was talking about. There where four of them. They where on four legs and had two arms with pinchers. their bodies where completely black and they had armor on them. The only place without armor was the small head with the red eye of Xana on it. They had tails with razor sharp points. "What the hell are those things?" William asked. "Well if I had to take a guess I would say Xana decided to make scorpions." Shane said. "Fine, but let's call it a Skorpion. With a 'k'" Odd said. "Let's kill them and then name them." Sapphire said. Then she charged at the monsters. They saw Sapphire and opened their pinchers and blasted lasers out of them. Sapphire blocked the blasts with her scythe. The others where right behind her and had their weapons ready. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich shouted. He sped past Sapphire and got to the Skorpions. He jumped on one and tried stabbing it in the back but his blades didn't cut through. He barely dodged the Skorpion's stinger in time. The others attacked the Skorpions. Odd vaulted over one and unloaded a barrage of laser arrows into its back. Unfortunately they did nothing. "Guys only the head is exposed. That's how we have to kill it." Shane said. "How are we supposed to hit that small thing?" Ulrich asked. "Like this!" Sapphire shouted. She got out her book, opened it, and read "Precision bolt!" From it. Her eyes, book and scythe blade glowed dark blue and a strike of lightning hit the scythe. Then she looked at a Skorpion's head and the scythe shot lightning at it. The monster blew up instantly. "Wow." Odd said turned on. "Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted. Him and his clones rushed a Skorpion. His left clone and him got hit. His clone was destroyed and he took damage. "Damn! That stings." Ulrich shouted. "Princess told you things would start hurtung in here." Odd said. "Whoa guys look out, those things do 25 life points of damage." Jeremie said. Ulrich and his other clone got up to the Skorpion and it started attacking it with its stinger. It kept dodging their blades and trying to stab them. Then Ulrich's other clone was hit. It gave Ulrich enough time to stab the Skorpion in the eye. He gave a cocky smile as it blew up. Then a stinger went through Ulrich's chest. He was devirtualized as soon as it left his body. He came out of the scanners and said "I forgot how much I hate being devirtualized." William charged up to a Skorpion and slammed his blade into its back. The sheer force shattered the armor and killed the Skorpion. The last Skorpion had its back against the tower so they couldn't sneak behind it. It was poised to stab the others and was shooting lasers at them. "You got anymore fancy spells that could kill this thing?" Yumi asked. "Yep." Sapphire replied. She pulled out the book and read "Earth split!' From it. The scythe blade, book, and her eyes all glowed brown. She slammed her scythe into the ground and it opened the ground under the Skorpion. It fell into the sea and a pillar of light came up from it. "Alright Lita, deal with it." Shane said. She ran into the tower.

Xana had hacked 95% of the program's security.

Aelita flew up.

97%

AELITA_

99%

CODE_

LYOKO_

The tower turned white and Xana was forced out of the programs. Aelita walked out of the tower and the warriors where cheering. "Alright time to bring you guys out." Jeremie said. "Materialize William. Materialize Shane. Materialize Sapphire. Materialize Yumi. Materialize Aelita. Materialize Odd." After all the warriors where at the super computer Aelita said "At least we haven't grown rusty." "Yeah we still crushed Xana at the last second." Odd said. "And we have two new warriors." Ulrich said. Then he went up to Shane. Then he put out his hand. "Good to work with you Shane." Ulrich said. "You too, Ulrich." Shane said. "Alright now all we need is for you two to kiss and we can roll credits." Odd said. Everyone else laughed while Shane and Ulrich tried to kill odd.

Sector 5

Xana was sitting on top of the core. "I underestimated the warriors. I guess I will just have to try harder." Then the screen faded to black.


End file.
